Keep out of it,Chaos!
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: I decided to make Vlad's eyes blue in this,just to be cute. Vincent adopts Vlad,who literally ran into him on the streets. Chaos tries to tell Vincent that Vlad likes him in more ways than one and Vincent doesn't listen to him. So he finds out the hard way.


_**Chaos speaking with Vincent. **__Vincent speaking with__ Chaos._

* * *

Vincent walked calmly and quietly through the busy streets of Midgar as he kept to himself. The few years that he'd spent awake with Avalanche taught him to always look at the positives in life instead of sulking in a corner all day or getting drunk like some people. So now he was out in the sunlight, his cloak slung over his arm rather than on his shoulders. He still wore his clothes properly,unlike some males who would often leave the first two buttons of their shirt undone. There were several people who walked by him that stared in disbelief since Vincent Valentine was known as the gothic emo vampire at the top of the hill in the oldest mansion of Midgar.

Vincent had learned to live with the insults and had trained his lovely friend Chaos to not take the insults too seriously.

_**'Someone's coming.'**_

Vincent looked around. _Where? I don't see anyone._

Vincent almost tripped suddenly when a small child ran into him.

_**'Told you so.'**_

_Shut up._**  
**

Vincent looked down at the figure that had run into him. A small,rather underfed and underweight boy had collapsed upon impact when he hit Vincent's leg. Vincent bent his knees to become eye level with the child as he strained to sit up with a spinning headache.

**_'He'll definitely feel that tomorrow. Why do you have to be built like a brick wall?'_**

_I'm not **that** fit. I'm as thin as a rail,for crying out loud. _**_  
_**

The small child finally managed a sitting position and started to rub his head gently when Vincent spoke. ''Are you alright?'' The boy looked at him, and Vincent eyed him with sympathy. The boy had extremely pale skin from low blood sugar. His hair gently skimmed the top of his shoulders as it was stick straight and there were two big blue irises for eyes. _'How_ cute,'Vincent thought. Said small boy was clothed with ratty sneakers,blue jeans,and a grey hoodie.

_**'Yeah. Real cute. We could take him home and have some fun,'Chaos suggested.**_

_Take him home yes,have 'fun',no. **  
**_

_**'I never get to have any** **fun**.'  
_

_That's because every time you fantasize,I see the images and have to do my bedding and laundry three times a day.  
_

''What's your name,child?'' ''...V-Vlad...''said child stammered. ''Well,Vlad,what are you doing running around out here? Where do you live?'' ''Why do you care? No one ever cares about me,''Vlad answered.

_**'Attitude. I like that.' **_

_Shut it,Chaos. He's got to be no older than twelve years old._

**_'Perfect time to start!'_**

_Chaos!_

Vincent screamed at the demon mentally with every swear word in the dictionary and went back to the child,ignoring Chaos's complaints and vulgar comments. ''Because some people do care about children,Vlad. I'm one of them.'' Vlad looked down,almost ashamed of himself,but not quite. ''...No...I don't have a home...I've never had one as far as I can remember.'' ''Would you like one?''Vincent asked softly. ''Are you kidding?! I'd love one!'' Vincent smiled and brushed a few strands of the boy's hair out of his face. ''Come with me,''he said as he stood up. Vlad followed suit and gently took hold of Vincent's hand.

It would be nice to have a place to live. It would beat sleeping in the cold during winter any day of the week. Vincent's mind froze when he felt the small fingers wrap around his hand. He'd never dealt with a child before...well,minus that time he and Avalanche saved the planet and Cloud cleansed all the children of their geostigma. That was a horrible day for Vincent. Once the children were cured,they decided to play a game of splashing in the river and yanked him into the water. He spent the next few hours that night trying to dry his cloak and his hair. And Avalanche thought Tifa complained too much. Vincent beat her to the prize by a long shot.

* * *

Upon reaching the old mansion,Vlad stared up at the building in wonder. Vincent smiled,having a feeling that he knew what the boy was thinking. ''There's plenty of rooms to explore,I'll have to set a room up for you,but don't worry. There's a huge gallery in the basement, just try not to knock anything over. You'll have to get used to my pets,too.'' ''What kind of pets do you have?''Vlad asked curiously. ''A couple of black panthers. Don't worry. They like attention.'' ''Black panthers? Aren't those endangered?!'' ''They are.'' ''How'd you get them?!'' ''There are ways,''Vincent replied as he opened the door to the mansion.

* * *

After countless hours of shopping for clothes,bedding,toys,books,and game systems,Vincent finally put Vlad to bed and collapsed on the couch. His legs ached. Even during his days as a Turk,never had he been on his feet and done so much.

_**'Don't get too comfortable,host. The boy will be up in the morning.' **_

_If the gods are merciful,then he'll sleep in. Even Yuffie doesn't have that much energy.  
_

_**'Face it. He likes you. That's a good thing,isn't it?' **  
_

_Ugh. Please. I just hope he doesn't hit puberty for another few years. I'm thankful he hasn't hit it yet.  
_

_**'Why? Because you never got 'the talk'?' **  
_

_I wasn't with my family long enough. I didn't officially hit it until I was 14.  
_

_**'That's...shocking. I can see why you're not swooning over Lucrecia,anymore. Who's next? The boy? I hear his thoughts all the time and I must say that for a 12 year old,his mind is in the gutter a lot. Especially when it comes to you.'** __  
_

As if trying to prove his point,Chaos began putting the images in Vincent's head. Vincent attempted to stifle moans from them and launched up from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

_Damn it! Keep out of it,Chaos!  
_

Said demon just chuckled.

* * *

After dealing with the lovely problem that Chaos had so gratefully bestowed upon him,Vincent staggered up the stairs and into his bedroom. 'Thank the Gods that's over. Maybe now I can sleep,'Vincent thought. Chaos had gone quiet,now proving that he was resting. Vincent sighed in relief,sat down on his bed and ripped his shirt off. It was uncomfortably warm in the room,as always,and Vincent had yet to tolerate it. He got up again,turned on the air conditioner,and wandered into Vlad's room. Said child was sound asleep under the blankets. Vincent smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away from his face.

''So young,''Vincent said quietly,''I'd love to be a child again.'' Vlad turned over in his sleep,using Vincent's soft hand for a pillow. The gunman quietly laughed and climbed onto the bed without waking the boy. From there,Vincent propped his back up against the bed railing with a pillow and leaned against the wall. ''Children...'' Vincent drifted off to sleep for the night after an hour or so of gently running his fingers through the boy's solid black locks of hair.

* * *

When morning came,Vincent woke to Vlad throwing his blanket on him and leaving the room. Vincent smiled. The boy had picked up a fair amount of kindness and consideration since he'd taken Vlad in. Vincent decided another hour _couldn't_ hurt and fell asleep again.

* * *

At about ten o'clock,Vincent trudged downstairs and found Vlad playing solitaire at the dining room table and watched as the boy put the black 2 in the discard pile.

_**'Good morning,host. Did you sleep well?' **_

_Quite well,thank-you. It doesn't look like Vlad is paying attention to what he's doing,though.  
_

''Put the 2 on the 3?''Vincent suggested. ''Huh? Oh. Thanks.'' Vincent nodded in response and walked into the kitchen. ''Are you hungry?''Vincent asked. ''...A little...'' ''What do you want?'' Vlad sighed and got up from the table. When he got to the kitchen,he climbed onto the counter and sat there. Vincent looked at him for a minute. ''Oh,I forgot. Little boys don't belong on the counter. I thought I might add that,''Vincent stated. Vlad smiled. ''Why he asked playfully as he twirled a few of his strands of hair around his finger. It bothered Vincent to no end as he watched the boy's finger wrap around the black hair and let go. ''Something natural,'' Vlad said as he grabbed onto Vincent's hair and yanked his head forward. ''...Vlad,you-''Vincent didn't have time to finish his sentence. Vlad had forced their lips together. ''Vlad,you're only 12 years old!''Vincent screamed through the kiss.

''Perfect time to start!''

_**'Again,told you so'** _

_Damn it,I hate you Chaos._

The demon just chuckled and purred as Vincent was slowly dragged up to his own room by Vlad to engage in some 'fun' activities.

* * *

I just figured out what that button with the line was for... well,tell me what you thought. I don't mind if it's nice,mean,or constructive criticism. :)


End file.
